


Trespassing

by dystini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Friendship, Major Character Injury, Major Character death?, Or Is It?, Orgasm Delay, Racist Language, Sexist Language, Smut, Whipping, but not too gory, lots of smut, non-con at first, where'd this plot come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Fili get caught trespassing.  They are punished but then a plot turns up and my porno turns into a novel.    Battle and alliances later.  Consort.   No Bo5A.  First two chapters redone a bit to address issues in character portrayals.  More dub-con now.  Rather sweet and sappy at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two dwarves were wandering the wilderness.

“We need to be careful, brother. I think we are nearing the lands of that lady we were warned of in the last town.” said the light haired one.

“Do you really think she does all those thing they say she does?” asked the dark haired one.

“I don’t know. Some of it did sound too wild to be true.” his brother answered.

“True. But some of them sounded rather interesting. Might not mind trying them.” the other said with a grin.

“Be careful what you wish for, brother.” said the light haired one.

\----------------------------------

She was lounging on a couch atop a platform when her men brought the pair of struggling dwarves before her. 

“We found these dwarves sneaking around the grounds, my queen.” said her captain.

“Trespassers.” she said, rising and descending the stairs “Do you know what the punishment for trespassing is?”

She paced before the dwarves. “Or was it trespassing? Perhaps you are spies.” she said. “The punishment for that is much more interesting.” 

She walked up to Fili, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look up. He grimaced at her. “Attractive enough.” she remarked “For a dwarf.” 

She moved on to Kili. She looked him up and down as he struggled wildly, snarling at her. “Now you… you are quite beautiful. And a wildcat. I shall enjoy you.” 

She swept from the room. “Bring them.” she called over her shoulder to her guards.

\--------------------------

They traveled through the castle, down to the dungeons, the brothers being dragged along by their arms as they were tied hand and foot.

Kili’s eyes widened as he took in the room they were brought to. Chains hung from the walls and ceiling, manacles at their ends. Whips spilled off a table. There were other items, ones he either could not, or did not want to, put a name to.

She did not even look at them as she ordered. “Strip them.”

Both dwarves put up a mighty fight, but there were many guards and their clothes were soon ripped or cut off of them.

“Chain the dark one here.” she pointed to a spot on one wall. The guards wrestled Kili over, fastening the manacles around his wrists and ankles. He was held spread eagle, back against the wall.

“Bring the blonde to me.” was her next order. Fili struggled but felt hopeless. Even if he could break free, he would not escape without his brother and there was no way for him to free Kili. The guards stretched Fili’s arms above his head, attaching them to manacles dangling from the ceiling. Then his ankles were chained to the floor. He was facing Kili, though some distance separated them, he could see the uncertainty in his brother’s eyes.

“Leave me.” she commanded. Most of the guards left, but her captain remained, uncertain.

“I will be quite safe. They are securely chained. You may wait outside the door.” she told him. Her captain saluted and left.

“Now, let me explain how things will be.” she said. “I believe you are spies. You may take the easy way and confess this to me now, telling me who you are spying for. Or.” she paused, walking to the table of whips, picking up one, discarding it, then another and discarding it, then a third. Keeping this one in her hand, she walked behind Fili. “Or I will make you tell me.” she finished, flicking his back with the whip.

Fili flinched as the whip touched his skin. It didn’t hurt, just stung a bit but he understood her hidden message. She would start easy, but later…later, she might not be so gentle.

She walked around to stand in front of him, tapping the butt of the whip on her palm. “Is there anything you wish to tell me?” she asked.

“We’re not spies, I swear. We didn’t know it was your land. We didn’t mean to trespass. It was an accident.” Fili exclaimed.

“Lies. Do not lie to me.” she spat, flicking his chest with the whip.

Again it stung and he flinched. She walked around behind him again.

“I’m telling the truth, I swear. It was a mistake. We’re sorry.” he tried.

The whip flicked his back, a little harder this time. He stifled a cry. He repeated his words, pleading for her to believe him.

The whip flicked again and again, slightly harder each time. Tears came to his eyes, though he did not cry out. His back burned. Another flick of the whip and he jerked in his bonds, a cry escaping his lips against his will.

“No, stop.” yelled Kili. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Kili, don’t.” Fili pleaded.

She strode across the room to face Kili. “You plead for him.” she sneered. “What does it matter to you? Are you related? Lovers, perhaps?”

“He’s my brother.” Kili said.

“Brothers. Oh how sweet.” she looked between them. “I would guess that you, my little wildcat, are the younger.” She ran her fingers down Kili’s naked chest. “Most interesting.”

Kili shivered at her touch, both fearing and intrigued by her, given the stories he had heard.

She turned back to Fili. “You do not tell me what I wish to know. Perhaps using my whip on you is not the way. Would you tell me the truth to save your brother? Look at him, spread upon my wall, defenseless.”

Fili pleaded with her, swearing he was telling the truth. Begging her not to hurt Kili.

“Still you lie to me.” She raised her whip, aiming for Kili’s chest, but paused. “Hmm, it would be a shame to mar that perfect skin. Perhaps some other way.” She paced while she thought. Fili continued to plead with her to spare Kili.

“Enough. I grow tired of your pleas. Guards!.” she called. “Take him to a cell.” 

The guards released Fili’s bonds and wrestled him out of the room. They threw him in a cell and locked the door. Fili rushed to the bars, yelling and screaming for his brother. A guard looked at him and said “Shut up or we’ll make you shut up.” Fili quieted and slumped to the floor.

\-------------------

Back in the room, she gazed at Kili’s body, nodding her head in appreciation. “There, that’s better.” She came to him, placing her fingers beneath his chin, raising his head to see his face. He glared at her, wondering just what she was planning. She just smiled, “Is that interest I see in your eyes?” she mused. Her fingers slid down his neck, softly, gently. She caressed his skin, tracing the contours of his muscles as her hand moved down his chest. She bent, licking his skin, nipping gently at a nipple. His breath hitched involuntarily. She rose, licking her lips. “You taste so good, little wildcat.” Her hands continued their exploration of his body. She watched his face, smiling at the flickers of lust that filled in his eyes before he pushed the emotion away. Slowly his shaft hardened as her hands and lips roamed his skin. He tried to will his lust to cease, a task made more difficult by the fact that he was uncertain about what was happening to him. On one hand, he was restrained and not given a choice in matter but on the other hand those very same facts excited him

\------------------

Fili sat in his cell wondering what was going on in the room. It was quiet, too quiet for his peace of mind. What was she doing to his brother? Why didn’t Kili make any noise? His back burned as he sat with his face in his hands. She had been careful not to break the skin but it was still tender and the longer he sat there the more the stretching skin hurt when he moved. He got up and paced, ignoring the pain, worrying over Kili. Suddenly a noise came from the room.

\------------------------

Her explorations of Kili’s body moved lower, past his stomach to his hips. She knelt before him, the position not debasing or subservient, but triumphant as she beheld the evidence of his unwilling lust. She grasped his shaft, stroking his length. He sucked in his breath. She brought her lips to the head, her tongue darting out to taste him. She smiled before engulfing the head in her mouth. He gasped loudly. She swirled her tongue around the tip, eliciting a whimper from his lips. Her hand grasped his base, holding him steady as she took more of him into her mouth. He moaned. She let him slide from her lips, looking up to see his lust-glazed eyes. Just as she had thought. He was young and inexperienced, perhaps never having had this done to him before. She took him into her mouth once more, caressing him with her tongue as he slid in and out. He moaned louder, hips thrusting slightly. She continued, moving a little faster, stroking him with her hand as well as her lips. She grazed his inner thigh with the nails of her free hand. He thrust harder, crying out. She continued, still faster, until she could tell he was nearly there. She stopped, removing her hand, pulling back her head. She stood, looking at him, smirking.

Kili writhed in his restraints, eyes closed, hips thrusting at air. He whimpered. His eyes opened, focused on her. “Please.” he begged.

\------------------------

Fili rushed to the bars at the noise. He listened to his brothers moans and cries with growing fear. What was she doing to him? He thought back to the stories they had heard. Was she doing those sorts of things? His brother was still quite the innocent, though not a virgin. He hated to think of his brother’s first experiences of some acts to be in this setting, against his will. He wished he could have taken his brother’s place and saved him this loss of innocence.

\----------------------------

She waited, watching his eyes. When the lust haze finally began to fade, she moved. She grasped his chin, raising his head to look at her. “See what I can do to you.” she whispered. “Your body is mine, to do with as I please. My toy. She smirked. “And you’ll love it, beg me to play with you, if not now, soon.”

He forced defiance into his expression. “Never.” he hissed. She chuckled, releasing his chin. “You already have. Begged me, that is. Don’t you remember?” She mistook the blush that came over him as he remembered as guilt and despair. She caressed his cheek, brushed her lips against his forehead. “You’re such a pretty toy.”

She returned to her knees in front of him. “Ah, it’s softening, we can’t have that.” She lightly blew on his shaft, the mix of warm and cool air making his skin tingle. She caressed his hip, placing light kisses on the skin. He growled, trying to will himself into not reacting but failing. Her hand moved his shaft, trailing lightly over the skin, tickling. Judging him hard enough now, she began licking and nipping. He clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms, concentrating on the pain, trying not to moan. She saw the motion and said. “Oh, you like pain with your pleasure. I can provide that.” She nipped harder, hard enough to leave a mark on his shaft and he yelped.

\------------------------

She soothed the spot with her tongue. She continued as she had before, licking, sucking, nibbling his shaft. Despite his best efforts he moaned, hips thrusting. He just couldn’t resist. It felt too good, nudged at something inside him, something he’d never known was there and couldn’t quite define. She was right, never before had anyone done this to him. She brought him to the brink again and again, never letting him release until he was limp in his bonds, reduced to whimpering pleas. 

She taunted him. “Look at you, little wildcat. Not so wild now, are you? Begging as well.” She laughed. “Might as well finish you off, you’ll be no more fun for me today.” And she did, using her lips until he was almost there and then her hand to finish, allowing him to spurt across the floor as he screamed in release before losing consciousness. She gazed at his face, her face softening a bit in…was that regret?.. before hardening again.

\-------------------------

Fili looked up when he heard his brother’s scream. What had she done to him? He heard her call for the guards. Was she done with Kili now? Was he, Fili, next?

He got up and went to the bars, waiting to see what would happen next. The guards came out of the room carrying something. It was his brother. One of them ordered Fili away from the bars and he obeyed. The guards tossed Kili into the cell where he landed in a heap on the floor. Fili rushed to him, looking him over to make sure he was alright. He appeared physically unharmed but was unconscious. Fili heard a noise outside the cell and looked up to see her watching him. She met his eyes, looking at him appraisingly before she turned and walked away. 

He turned back to his brother and tried to wake him. It took several shakes of Kili’s shoulder but finally his eyes opened.

“No, don’t touch me.” he cried, scrambling away from his brother. He curled into a ball a few feet away, arms wrapped around himself, staring at the floor.

“Kili, it’s me, Fili.” Fili tried moving closer. Kili scooted further away. “No, no, don’t touch me.”

“Kili, what’s wrong. What did she do to you?” Fili asked.

“You’ll hate me.” Kili mumbled.

“I’d never hate you Kili, no matter what. You can tell me. You can always tell me anything.” Fili soothed.

“Not this. I’m disgusting, unnatural. You’ll hate me.” Kili cried.

“Never, brother. I love you. I’ll always love you.” Fili reassured him.

Slowly Fili dragged to whole story out of his brother.

“She said I was hers. Her toy. And that she could make me beg. I tried to resist….but I couldn’t. I… I think I liked it and I wanted to be hers. You must hate me now.” Kili said not meeting his brother’s eyes.

Fili grabbed a blanket from the pile in the corner and wrapped it around his brother before pulling him into his arms. “I don’t hate you, Kili, baby brother. And it’s not unnatural or disgusting. It’s not common, but some do like it when someone else takes control.”

Kili cocked his head at his brother. ‘Really?”

“Aye and now that I think about it, I’m not all that surprised. You’ve always let me order you around and you know how you always try to please Uncle Thorin, even when he’s being unreasonable.” answered Fili. Your timing to realize you like this sort of thing during sex as well leaves a lot to be desired, though.”

“It’s not like I’ve had much opportunity to learn much of anything about sex, you know that.” Kili scowled. “What with you always…protecting…me.”

“It was for your own good, baby brother.” Fili said. “Anyway, none of this matters now. I don’t think we’re getting out of here tonight so let’s get some sleep.” He led his brother to the pile of blankets,. Pulling another blanket around himself he curled around his brother trying to think of some way out of this ordeal.

\-------------------------------------------------

She paced her bower, thinking. She was no longer so sure the dwarves were spies. The blonde never wavered in his denials, despite the whip, despite what she had done to his brother. They had to be spies. No one just accidentally wandered onto her property. But why would brothers be spies, especially ones so young and inexperienced. And dwarves. That was what made the least sense. She could think of no reason dwarves had to spy on her. And they were so clannish that should couldn’t imagine them spying for some other race.

Alright, so they weren’t spies. That led to her next dilemma. The punishment for simple trespassing was a few weeks in the dungeons. But having had a taste of the dark haired one….what was that name the other had said… Kili. Yes that was it. Having had a taste of Kili, she desperately wanted more. And the blonde, she still didn‘t know his name. She wanted him too.

She was so lonely. And horny, if she was being honest with herself. A woman could only hold on to her lands so long as she was considered strong and perhaps feared. This made men unlikely to come courting her. And dallying with a soldier or a servant…that was unthinkable. 

She continued pacing. Could she make them want her? To be willing? She’d gotten off to a horrible start with Fili if that was now her goal. He would be wary of her intentions and likely highly suspicious if she completely changed her methods. Kili would be easier in some ways. Or perhaps harder, recalling her toy comment. Still, he was younger and inexperienced, that might help.

She needed to think about how to proceed with Fili more. Perhaps the truth was best, or something like it, at least. The first thing she would do would be to have them moved from the cell to comfortable rooms, still with guards, of course. The tower should suit her purposes. She strode to the door and summoned a guard. 

“Have the dwarves moved to the tower rooms. Keep a full guard outside the door.” she ordered.

\---------------------

Fili had dozed off, still holding his sleeping brother in his arms. He awoke to a none too gentle kick in the ribs.

“Get up.” the guard ordered. “And wake the other one.”

“Why, what’s going on? Fili demanded.

“You’re being moved.” the guard replied.

“Why? Where?” he asked.

“Dunno, don’t care. Mistress ordered it. Now do as you’re told.” the guard snapped.

Fili gently woke his brother. Once they were both on their feet the guards tied their wrists.

You gonna behave or do we do your ankles too and drag you?” the guard asked, gruffly.

“We’ll behave.” Fili promised. Kili was in no shape to escape, barely coherent, leaning on Fili just to stay upright. They were led up several flights of stairs before being shoved into a room. The guard followed them in and removed the ropes. He left and they heard the click of the lock on the door.

Fili looked around. To his surprise they were in a real room, with a real bed. He guided Kili to the bed, tucking him in, almost as if he was a dwarfling again. Kili settled in, falling directly back to sleep. Fili decided to explore, to see if he could find a way to escape.

First he checked the window. It was locked and when he looked out of it, all the could see was a long drop to jagged rocks below. That certainly wasn’t an option. He tried the doors next. One led to a bathing room. The other to another bedroom, this one without windows or another exit. He tried looking for hidden exits but didn’t find any. Giving up, he returned to the bed. Crawling in next to his brother he let exhaustion take him and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn characters went and changed the story on me. This was not how I intended things to go. My OC stopped listening to me and decided to go a different direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili woke with a start. He assessed his situation without moving. Kili was still asleep in the bed next to him. He listened intently but heard no sounds. Gradually he relaxed and then sat up. Then he saw her, standing motionless near the door.

“What do you want?” he hissed.

She placed a finger to her lips and motioned him to come closer. Against his better judgment, he slid from the bed. He slipped on a robe he saw on a nearby chair and approached her, stopping out of arm’s reach.

“What do you want?” he repeated, his voice harsh yet quiet.

“Will you give me your oath not to harm me? I know a dwarf’s word, once given, is never broken.” she asked softly.

“Why should I do that, after what you did to us, to Kili?” demanded Fili.

“ I am…sorry…for what I did to you.” she said, “I no longer believe you are spies.”

“Fine words, but you have given me no reason to believe them.” scoffed Fili.

“I was wrong. I am sorry. What more can I say? Do you know how hard it is…how possibly dangerous it is, for me to admit this?” she hissed, glaring at him.

“Dangerous?” he questioned.

“Please. Just give me the oath and then we may go and discuss this. I do not want to wake your brother.” she said.

“Fine. I give my oath that I will not harm you.” He said. “Provided you do not try to harm us.”

“Agreed.” she responded as she motioned to a dark corner. 

Her captain stepped out of the shadows, sheathing his sword. “Remember, I am trusting you. If word of anything you have heard leaks out I will have your head.” she warned her captain. “Now leave.” He nodded and saluted before leaving the room. 

She turned and led the way to the inner bedroom, moving to the far side of that room away from the door. Fili entered behind her, closing the door behind him but not moving far from it.

She paced back and forth. “I am beset from all sides by men who covet my lands. I must forever be on guard from their spies. If I show the slightest sign of weakness, they will pounce.” she ranted. “I must deal with threats harshly and swiftly. I must be strong, always strong.”

She looked at him, despair in her eyes. “I am alone. Lonely, desolate…” she trailed off, dropping her eyes. “And then you and your brother are brought before me.” she continued with a small smile. “You so handsome and tantalizing. And your brother, beautiful and alluring.” The smile left her face.

“It made me so angry to think that you were spies, for spies you must be. No one comes here otherwise.” she spat out. “So I set out to drag the truth from you. And couldn’t. Not only would you not tell me what I wanted to hear but I could not bring myself to truly harm you.”

“But you did harm us.” Fili protested. “Did I?” she countered, softly.

He had to admit, that she didn’t harm him, not really. He’d been injured far worse than the light whipping he’d had at her hands. A whipping he really couldn’t feel anymore. And Kili? He’d lost some innocence, that was for certain, and learned something somewhat unsettling about himself. Overall, Fili realized that it could have, should have been much worse.

“Perhaps not.” he answered. “What would you have of us now?”

“I don’t know. I… I would like you to stay, I think.” she said, meeting his eyes, that indecipherable emotion present again. “ But, if you request it, I will…” she paused, taking a deep breath and looking away, closing her eyes. “If you request it, I will let you go.” she finished.

A multitude of emotions flashed through Fili as he considered her words. He looked at her, really looked at her as if seeing her for the first time as she stood across the room, head down, hands clasped together, one hand fiddling with the fingers of the other. She was beautiful and if he made himself forget what had happened, he would be attracted to her. She was fierce and proud, but had to be, if what she had told him was true. He found himself, somewhat unwillingly, admiring that strength but he could also see how empty and isolated she felt. Compassion swept over him. 

“Aye, we will stay. But you will not touch Kili again unless he asks you to.” he said. His brother’s newly realized sexual likes made this dominating woman a danger. While he’d rather send Kili away, back home and away from this woman, he knew his brother wouldn’t leave him.

“Agreed.” she replied. “What is your name?”

“Fili.” he answered.

“I am Lady Zerameth.” she told him.

He turned and went back into the other room where Kili was still sleeping.

“I will have food and clothing brought.” she said. “I’m sorry but I will have to confine you to these rooms, with guards outside the door. I cannot appear to have weakened.”

“I understand.” Fili said. She left.

\-------------------------------------------------

Not much later a pair of guards entered, one with a pile of clothing, the other with a tray of food. Silently they placed their burdens down and left. Fili investigated the clothing first, finding that their packs were included but not their weapons. He dressed and then checked the food. Plenty of meat, sausages and bacon and other breakfast foods. He ate a little, trying to figure out how he was going to explain their new situation to his brother. The edge off of his hunger he went to wake Kili.

“Kili, brother, wake up.” Fili shook his brother’s shoulder. It took several tried but finally Kili opened his eyes. It took a few moments for his memory to return. He pulled away from Fili, eyes wild as he took in his new surroundings.

“What’s going on? Where are we?” he asked.

“We’re still in her castle. She had us moved to these rooms last night.” Fili answered

“I remember now. But why? Kili said.

“I spoke with her this morning.” Fili said. “She had a…change of opinion about us.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kili suspiciously.

Fili explained his conversation with her ending with the agreement he had made.

“Are you mad, brother? Lost your mind?” Kili asked incredulously. “We could have left. Why should we care about her problems?” In truth, Kili was conflicted in his feelings about the woman and would rather be away from her where he didn’t have to try to understand these new wants and needs he was feeling.

“No, Kili. You didn’t see her, see the emotions in her eyes.” Fili said. “She was telling the truth.” Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered at the change in his opinion of her and what had happened the previous day. It was the look in her eyes during her confession. It hit him hard, somewhere deep inside. He needed to help her, if he could.

“I am sure, if you asked, she would let you go. But I am staying.” Fili added.

Kili eyed his brother skeptically. “I will trust you, brother, for now. You know I will not leave without you. ”

“She’s promised not to touch you again. You need not worry about her. Now get dressed and let’s have breakfast.” Fili finished the conversation.

\-----------------

After leaving the brothers and issuing her orders, Zerameth returned to her bower. She threw herself into a chair and put her hands over her face. Why, why had she told Fili the truth? That hadn’t been her intention when she started. She had meant to tell him a carefully crafted story, with elements of the truth, but a story, none the less. But no, her emotions had gotten the better of her and she’d told the truth, she’d nearly bared her soul to the dwarf. Why? What was it about him, both of them, that tore down her defenses?

She stood, shaking her head to clear it of these thoughts. She had work that must be done. Her lands would not rule themselves while she lost herself in her emotions. She stormed from her rooms, servants scattering from her path, the apparent temper she was in was something they had learned to fear. They did not, could not, know that it was just a façade.

\------------------------

She joined the dwarves for dinner. As they sat down she looked at Kili. “I am sorry, Kili for what I did to you.” she apologized. Kili gazed at her for a moment and then gave her a sharp nod of his head, saying nothing. She understood. He would accept her apology for his brother’s sake but he did not trust her. She didn’t blame him, she wasn’t entirely sorry, anyway. She had very much enjoyed his body. She forced herself to stop thinking about that.

She addressed Fili. “I trust your day went well. If you want or need anything you have but to ask.”

“It was fine, if somewhat boring. We would appreciate some books, perhaps some games, if you have any.” Fili responded.

“I will have some brought in later.” she said.

“Our thanks.” Fili replied.

The conversation continued, almost harsh in it’s formality and politeness. Zerameth kept her eyes off of Kili as much as she could, although it was hard to resist. She did not want to make him any more uncomfortable than she already did. Kili did not speak at all, simply eating and when finished, staring off into a corner of the room. She left soon after she and Fili had finished eating.

Once the door closed behind her, Fili turned to his brother. “Durin’s beard, what was that Kili?” he demanded. “Can’t you at least try?”

“Why should I? We’re still prisoners, despite the gilded cage.” Kili countered. For Aulë’s sake, you volunteered to stay. We should be escaping, going home and you would have me sit here and make pretty conversation with her?”

“She needs help. I think I can help her. I want to help her.” Fili said. “Please try, brother, for me.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kili turned away

At that moment the books and games arrived and Kili went to investigate them. Anything was better than trying to reason with his addled brother.

\----------------------------

She began dining with them every night and slowly the conversations flowed better between herself and Fili. After they ate, the two would talk of many things. Kili remained aloof, sprawled in a chair or on the bed with a book. 

One evening Fili asked how she came to rule these lands.

“I inherited them from my father on his death. My mother died birthing me and he raised me the best he could. I was a rather wild child, wanting to spend all my time with him, instead of learning the womanly things my nurses wished me to do.” She laughed lightly. 

“He taught me how to rule and of how difficult and dangerous it would be for me to do so alone, without a husband.” she sobered. “I was young and naive. I thought nothing of the danger and I certainly did not want a husband who would rule in my place and force me to those womanly duties that I despised.”

“I did not know and would not have believed if I had been told, how lonely and difficult my life would be.” she said, her voice growing distant as she was lost in memories, good and bad.

Despite himself, Kili was listening and he had to admit that she certainly sounded sad and despairing. He chanced a look at her. She was sitting, head down, looking at her hands laying limp in her lap. He watched as she quickly wiped a tear from her cheek before looking up, catching his eyes for a second. He saw the pain there before she turned her head quickly away.

“When did your father die?” asked Fili gently.

“Five years ago. I was barely eighteen. It was sudden, a hunting accident. He was thrown from his horse, broke his neck. He died instantly. I wasn’t able to be there, to say goodbye.” she said, fighting her emotions. “Excuse me, I must go.” she rose and fled the room, barely putting on her stern mask for the benefit of her guards and servants.

Reaching her bower she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed, wishing she had dared to stay with the brothers. She’d had to leave before she broke down completely and threw herself into Fili’s arms seeking comfort.

\-----------------------------

Back in the brothers’ rooms, Fili still sat in his chair, stunned at her abrupt exit.

He was startled by his brother’s voice. “You were right, Fili. She needs help.” Kili said quietly. “Those emotions were no act, no game. I’m sorry for not believing you.”

“It’s alright. I’d probably not have believed me had I been in your place.” Fili replied.

“So how do we help her?” Kili asked.

“I don’t know. She needs allies but how to find them without her losing everything?” Fili mused.

\------------------------

She returned for dinner the next evening, acting as if her near breakdown had never occurred. Not knowing what else to do, the brothers went along with the act. The only change was that Kili started participating in the conversation. The brothers told stories of their childhood, leaving her nearly unable to breathe with laughter.

“Are all dwarflings so mischievous?” she asked “Or are you two just extra gifted in it?”

The brothers exchanged looks. “Extra gifted, I would say, although we did not know many other dwarflings. They are pretty rare and ours wasn’t a large settlement.” Kili replied.

Changing the subject, he asked. “Is there anyway we can get out of these rooms? I know you must keep up appearances but I will soon go mad if I don’t see something other than these walls.”

“I feel so bad keeping you cooped up in here but I just can’t think of an excuse to let you out.” she apologized.

“What if we had sparring matches? You know, for your amusement.” Fili suggested. “With wooden swords and your guards all around, of course. Perhaps even spar with them, eventually.” Kili perked up at his brother’s suggestion, hopeful she would agree.

“That is a good idea. I will arrange it.” she said, smiling at them.

\-------------------

She made good on her promise and had them summoned the next afternoon. The brothers were quite good and the guards began betting with each other on one or the other. She summoned them several times a week and eventually some of the guards did begin asking for matches. Seeing that this activity was going over well, she began summoning the brothers to her throne room to play games or sing songs for her. Her servants and guards assumed that she had “tamed” them and was now keeping them as sort of pets. After all, she was known for using prisoners for her needs and she did spend evenings in a room with them alone. It was wholly within her persona to make pets of them.

But the evenings were theirs, private times, where they got to know each other and their friendship grew. They also discussed her problems and how the dwarves could help.

“Lord Blaen is my biggest problem at the moment. He has always coveted these lands, even when my father was still alive. He’s been trying to coax, or coerce, me into wedding him. I would rather wed an orc. It would be less disgusting.” she said. “He’s been getting more and more impatient of late. I fear he means to take my lands by force.”

“You need allies.” Fili told her.

“And where would I find them? My other neighbors want my lands only slightly less than Lord Blaen and my overtures to others farther away have been refused. They say I have nothing to offer in exchange for their help.” she replied. “As for the other races…Elves have no cares for one solitary female human’s troubles and, no offense, the dwarves are so caught up in their own affairs these days, with the taking back of the mountain and all. Besides, they also would not help a single human, much less a female.”

“I would not be so sure about that last bit.” Fili said.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I think it is time we told you. We didn’t mean to keep it secret for so long.” said Fili.

“In the beginning it was self defense, not telling you and then, well, we just never got around to it.” added Kili.

“What are you two going on about?” she said.

“Thorin, King under the mountain, is our uncle. We are his heirs.” Fili said.

“You…you’re dwarven royalty? Heirs? Fili, you’ll be king one day?” she asked, stunned by the revelation.

“Aye, I will. Hopefully not for quite some time.” he responded.

“Do you honestly think your uncle would ally with me. I have nothing to offer other humans, much less dwarves.” she asked.

“That’s the part we still need to figure out. If we can find something he wants, I am sure I can convince him to help.” said Fili.

“Well, there is the food, but honestly I’ve got markets for it all and I really don’t want to change that.” she said.

“You don’t produce enough to make it worth it anyway.” said Fili. “What about the hills around here? Any caves?”

“Now that you mention it, the hills are riddled with them. I used to play in them as a girl.” she said. “They were beautiful, all sparkly.”

Both brothers perked up at this. “We should go take a look at some of them.” Kili said. “We’ve got enough training to tell if there is anything worthwhile in them.”

“I will arrange it.” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, what the hell is this, a romance? With angst! I don’t do angst. Wait, it’s not even a romance, it’s companionship, friendship. Where’s the hot steamy sex, the bondage? This is not what I set out to write. And is that the beginning of a plot? No! No plot! This is supposed to be smut. Damn characters are stealing my story. They’d better get their acts together and give me sex soon or I will be quite cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that I've been rather cavalier and dismissive of Kili's rape (for truthfully, that's what it was) in the first chapter. This is true. It's partially my inexperience as a writer (less than a month) and partially because this story got away from me. As I think about it I'm less then pleased with the first 2 chapters and as the story has progressed it bothers me more and more. It's untrue to the characters. I will be rewriting those chapters so that the latter part of the story doesn't seem so unbelievable given the events in the beginning. This will mean taming down things some, particularly reactions afterwards and having the brothers not so unaware of what they were getting themselves into. Rewrites are complete.

It took a few days but Zerameth was soon able to arrange a trip to the caves. Unfortunately, in order to get her captain to agree to allow the dwarves out of the castle she had to collar and leash them. He was worried that they might escape otherwise. No matter how she assured him that they would stay with her, he would not budge. So she had two sets fetched from storage and went to convince the dwarves to wear them.

“You want us to wear what?” Kili yelled. Fili just sank into a chair, rubbing his forehead.

“Please Kili.” She pleaded with him. “The captain utterly refuses to let you out of the castle otherwise. And you know I can’t tell him the truth. He knows too much as it is.”

“It’s degrading. We’re princes. And dwarves. We’re not animals to be leashed.” Kili argued.

“We’ll do it.” Fili said with a sigh.

“What?” Kili turned to his brother.

“It’s the only way Kili. We’ve got to see those caves and this is the only way.” Fili reasoned.

Kili just stared at him.

“I promise I’ll leave them on you only as long as absolutely needed.” she said.

“Fine.” Kili said sourly.

She pulls the sets from behind her back where she’d been carefully keeping them out of view and offers them up for inspection. Each dwarf took a set and looked it over.

“Well, at least they’re well made.” said Fili.

“And not unattractive. For what they are.” added Kili, grudgingly.

And they were attractive. The one Kili held was black and silver/grey, tooled with images of wildcats. Fili’s was shades of brown and gold with knotwork tooled up it. The leashes matched the collars. In her opinion they also matched the dwarves, not that she’d say that aloud.

\--------------------

The next morning, she came to fetch the dwarves for the trip to the caves and to give them some last minute instructions.

“While we’re in the castle, stay behind me at all times.” she told them while Fili lifted his hair and his chin so she could fit the collar around his neck.

Moving over to Kili, she swept his hair up and handed it to him to hold, adding. “Once we’re outside you may wander further, even in front of me. But do not go too far.” She slipped a finger inside the collar to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Giving Kili a stern look, she finished. “If you go too far, I’ll be forced to pull you back.”

“And we’re to call you Mistress.” said Kili with an impish grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what mischief he was planning. She shook a finger at him, “Behave.” He mock bit at her finger. “And no biting.” she added.

Fili just rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. She gathered up the ends of the leashes and led them out the door. The dwarves did as they’d been told, even Kili which she privately thought was a miracle, given his apparent mood. Once they got outside and her escort fell in behind, she headed for the caves. The dwarves did wander farther from her, but Fili stayed within the bounds of the leash. Kili, on the other hand, was so happy to be outside and added to his mood, this meant she had to pull him back every couple of minutes. 

Finally she called “Kili, come here.” Obediently he bounded over to her, looking much like an overgrown puppy. “Behave.” she told him, tapping him on the nose with a finger. He instantly looked down, trying to look repentant but she could see the grin he was trying to suppress. “Sorry, Mistress.” he mumbled. She shooed him away and he bounded off, although time he stayed within the leash’s reach.

It wasn’t a long walk and they soon reached the first cave. She ordered the guards to remain outside and went in with the dwarves. They had lanterns and inspected the walls closely.

“Just quartz.” Fili said. “Useful but plentiful everywhere.”

They went on to the next cave and the next, both just having quartz. The next cave was different.

“Fili, come double check this for me.” called Kili. Fili went over and looked over the wall. “Definitely gold.” He pried at the wall with his fingers. “Easy to mine as well.”

Kili called from further in the cave and they followed the sound of his voice until they found him, crouched next to a pile of rocks against one wall. “Beryls, if I’m not mistaken.” he said, holding up a stone. 

Fili looked it over. “Good quality, as well.”

Kili handed him another one. “ I was never good at telling diamond from quartz in this state.” he said.

Fili checked it out. “I’m not sure either but I think it’s diamond.” He added the stone to the beryl and a chunk of gold in his pocket. He’d show them to his uncle when he proposed the alliance with Zerameth. 

“So what do you think?” she asked.

“It’s good. Let’s check a few more caves. This one’s pretty deep but I’d feel better if we could find more like this.” Fili told her.

They checked a dozen more caves finding two more good ones. There were dozens more caves on her lands and odds were good that there were several more good caves and even the not so good ones might have hidden treasure if one dug down far enough.

They returned to the castle.

\-----------------------

She led them back to their rooms and removed the collars. The dwarves rubbed their necks in relief. She gathered the collars and leashes to take them away.

“Wait. “said Kili. “Can I keep mine?” he asked shyly.

Both she and Fili raised an eyebrow at this. Kili had put up such a fuss about it in the first place and now he wanted to keep it. “If you want to, I suppose it will do no harm.” she replied, handing it back to him. He grinned at her and went to put it away.

She and Fili exchanged looks. “I have no idea.” said Fili. “Well, he did seem to enjoy himself while wearing it.” she said. They both shrugged and decided not to think about it. Who knew why Kili did the things he did. Kili came back and they settled in to discuss the next step of their plan.

“I think now I send a message to Uncle Thorin asking him to come here.” said Fili. “I can show him the caves and convince him to make the alliance.”

“I’ve been wondering. Why have you not asked to contact him before now? I should think he’d be wondering where the two of you are.” she asked.

“I know you heard about the quest to take back the mountain. We were a part of all of that. And then our uncle was putting pressure on us about being heirs and living up to our responsibilities.” explained Fili.

“And we told him it was too much too soon and that we needed time and that we were leaving for awhile.” said Kili.

“And he didn’t argue?” she asked.

“Oh he argued and so did we. It got nasty. But we convinced him and left.” said Fili. “So now I’ll write him a letter, explaining the problem and our proposal and he’ll come.” Fili spent the evening writing the letter and in the morning she sent it off.

\------------------------------------------

They continued with their routine while they waited for a response to the letter. There was one small change. In the evenings, in the dwarves rooms, Kili began to sit on the floor at her feet, often leaning against her legs. She didn’t really think about it at first, thinking it was just Kili being Kili. One night as she was playing a game with Fili, Kili against her leg as usual, she absentmindedly began running her fingers through Kili’s hair. After awhile a soft sound came from him. Startled she looked down at him to see his eyes closed in bliss as she played with his hair. He was humming softly, almost like a purr. 

She looked up at Fili who shrugged. “He does that when he’s content, always has.”

After that, Kili would often ask to be petted in the evenings, to which she always complied. It was relaxing for her as well.

\---------------------

Then came the night when, once they had finished eating, Fili grabbed a book and excused himself to the other bedroom. She watched him go in confusion. She couldn’t think of anything she’d done or said to offend him. They’d talked pleasantly all through dinner. Then she heard a noise beside her. She looked and there was Kili, on his knees, holding the collar up to her.

“Would you put this on me, Mistress.” he asked softly. 

She looked at him confused and then comprehension dawned. She took the collar from him and asked. “Did you ask Fili to leave us alone tonight?”

“Aye, Mistress.” he answered shyly, looking down.

“Look at me when you’re speaking to me, Kili.” she commanded.

“I’m sorry, Mistress.” he said, looking up at her.

“Come here.” she told him. He came closer, still on his knees and she fastened the collar around his neck.

She took his chin in her hand and looked directly into his eyes. “If I do anything or ask you to do anything that you don’t like, you will tell me immediately, do you understand.”

“Yes Mistress.” he responded.

“I’m serious. This is important, Kili.” she told him.

“I understand. I promise.” he said.

“Good.” and with that she kissed him, softly at first and then harder, demanding and receiving entry into his mouth. He moaned, deep in his throat. She slid her hand into his hair, pulling his head back roughly and pushing the collar up out of the way with her other hand, as she moved to lick and kiss and nip at his throat. He moaned again. She returned to his mouth, ravishing it. She ended the kiss, leaving him whimpering.

She pushed her chair back, standing before him. “Take off your shirt.” she ordered. He obeyed quickly. “Stand.” was the next command. He obeyed. She caressed his cheek. “You are beautiful.” she hesitated then added, “My pet.” while watching him carefully. He smiled and leaned into her touch. She smiled back, relieved. She wasn’t sure if the words would have a negative effect being close to those she had used the last time.

She kissed him again, softly, while she considered her options. She didn’t want to go too far. Not this first time. Coming to a decision, she kissed him harder until he moaned against her lips, then dropped to his collarbone, below the collar. She bit, soothing the skin with her tongue after each one, across his collarbone to the center of his neck. Stopping there she kissed and licked for a few moments before repeating her earlier actions across the other side, skipping over the collar to his ear. He whimpered at every bite and moaned softly when she stopped in the center. She whispered in his ear. “You taste so delicious, my pet.” He shivered. She pulled away and cupped his cheek once more. He snuggled into her hand.

“Sit on the bed, with your back against the headboard.” she ordered softly. He turned his head, placing a kiss on her palm before obeying, pushing the pillows to one side as crawled onto the bed. She admired the view of his backside before following, crawling onto the bed to kneel between his legs. She tilted her head, looking at him.

“Hmm, something isn’t right. Scoot forward a bit.” she said. He did so and she stuffed a few pillows behind him so that he was more reclined when he lay back. “Better.” she said. She crawled over him, straddling his hips. She lowered her lips to his, kissing gently, then with increasing passion. His hands roamed her sides before settling onto her hips. She ground herself gently against the hard length she could feel beneath her. He moaned against her lips and deep in his throat. She slipped over to his ear, nibbling and licking, whispering, “Do you like what I’m doing to you, my pet?” Her breath over his ear made him shiver.

“A-a-aye, Mistress.” he stuttered breathlessly, his hips thrusting against her slightly. She nipped his earlobe hard, before sucking and licking it to soothe it. He inhaled sharply at the pain, then moaned as she soothed it. His hands tightened on her hips. She slid down his body, nipping and kissing his chest. She focused her attention on a nipple, swirling around the pink nub with her tongue. He mewed and whimpered, one hand coming up to cup the back of her head. As soon as she felt the hand she stopped and sat up.

“Bad Kili, don’t do that.” she said as she pulled his hand away from her head. She brought his wrist to her lips, kissing and licking to lessen the scolding’s impact. Putting his hand back down on the bed she went to work on his other nipple. He mewed and twitched, panting and soon his hand came up to cup her head again. Again she stopped and moved his hand. “Bad Kili.” she scolded, with a light slap to the back of his hand immediately followed by a kiss.

“If you can’t behave, I’ll just have to make sure you do.” she said.

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

She glanced around and grabbed the last pillow, slipping the case off of it. She ripped the case into strips and used these to tie Kili’s wrists to the bedposts, just tight enough to hold but loose enough that he could slip out of them if he needed to. Finishing she looked into his eyes to make sure he was alright. He smiled at her. “I’m fine.” he said softly. “This is different enough to not bother me.”

“Good.” she responded, placing soft kiss on his lips before sliding back down his body. She increased the ferocity of her attacks on his chest and nipples, nipping, kissing, licking and occasionally biting. He writhed beneath her, hips thrusting against her, moaning and mewing, his breathing quickening.

She slipped even lower, deftly untying his trousers but not releasing him from them. She slipped her fingers teasingly beneath the waistband, kissing just above it. His writhing and thrusting increased, as did his moans, as he tried to get the contact he wanted so badly.

“Not yet, my pet.” she scolded lightly.

“Please, Mistress.” he begged.

“Tell me what you want, Kili.” she commanded

“T-t-touch me, please, Mistress.” he stuttered.

“Is that all, Kili?” she asked as she wiggled her fingers a bit deeper into his trousers, brushing his tip. His hips thrust at the slight contact and a whimper escaped his lips.

“More, please, Mistress.” he gasped.

She slipped her hand in further, stroking his shaft. “Surely, that’s not all you want, little wildcat.”

A guttural moan was her only answer as she stroked him. She pushed at his trousers, releasing him for better access. She moved between his legs, stopping for a moment to admire the view before her.

Kili lay reclined on the pillows, arms stretched up and to the sides by the ties to the bed. His head was thrown back to one side and he was panting and whimpering, hips thrusting slightly in need of her touch. Here and there on his chest she could see the marks she had left on him. All in all, a most enticing sight.

She leaned down and went to work on his shaft with her lips and tongue, kissing and licking the whole underside, digging her tongue in at the base. His hips jerked and he shuddered occasionally when she hit a particularly sensitive spot, his moans growing louder. She took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. He cried out, tugging on his restraints as his body convulsed. She continued, taking a bit more into her mouth before letting him slide in and out. His moans grew even louder melting into groans and whimpers. His breath came in short gasps.

“Mistress, I want…I need…” he forced out between pants.

She stopped and he whimpered with the loss of her hot mouth around him. She sat up and asked. “What do you want, Kili?”

“Want….please, Mistress.” he tried.

“You have to tell me, Kili. Say it.” she commanded.

“I want to be inside you, Mistress.” he finally got out.

“All you had to do was ask.” she smiled as she moved up the bed to release his bonds. She slipped off the bed and stood next to it. “Come and undress me.”

He wasted no time getting to her, fingers frantically loosening her laces, helping her out of her clothing. She grabbed his head and kissed him savagely. “Now the rest of yours.” she growled. He nearly ripped his clothes off of his body in his haste to obey as she climbed back onto the bed and lay on her back. She beckoned him and he climbed up to lay between her legs. She reached down and grasped his shaft guiding it to her entrance with one hand. With the other she pulled his head to hers, commanding “Slowly.” as she claimed his lips. He thrust slowly, as commanded, though she could feel his body shake with the effort to not slam himself home in her. Finally he was entirely sheathed inside her and his head dropped to her shoulder as he groaned at the feel. He thrust in and out slowly a few times, raining kisses over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“Kili.” she called softly. He raised his head. Looking deep into his eyes, she growled, “Take me, Kili.”

He needed no further commands as he began thrusting hard and fast. He took her lips with a growl and she kissed him back just as fiercely. She moaned against his lips as her hips rose to meet his. His head dropped back to her shoulder, covering it with open mouthed kisses as he continued to thrust into her. He moaned with each thrust. She dug her nails into his back and her teeth into his shoulder as she moaned. “Harder.” she cried out and he obeyed, slamming her into the bed with his thrusts. Her release came swiftly and she threw her head back as she gave a long guttural cry. Her muscles contacting around him was too much and he came directly after she did, thrusting hard a few more times before collapsing atop her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath, before his weight became too much for her and she nudged him off. He slid off onto his back and she curled up, half draping herself over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, progress, I’ve gotten them into collars. Kili wants to keep his. Curious. Awww, Kili purrs like a cat. Oh, lookie. The sex came back! And Kili’s a sub, mostly.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later a messenger came running into the throne room.

“My Lady, there’s a group of dwarves on the road.” he cried.

She turned to her captain. “Go and escort them here. Full honors.” Turning to a servant, “Prepare the guest rooms. And a feast.” 

The brothers were already cleaning up the game they had been playing. They placed their chairs next to her couch, slightly behind it and took their seats as she reclined upon the couch. They waited for the dwarves to arrive. 

Thorin stormed into the room. “So this is where you’ve been hiding yourselves. And what is this nonsense about an alliance? What mischief have you two been getting yourselves into?” he thundered.

As he took a breath to continue Zerameth rose and said “Welcome, your majesty. I trust the journey was pleasant.”

Thorin stopped whatever he had been about to say to focus on the woman who interrupted him. Abruptly remembering his manners, he nodded his head. “Greetings. Lady Zerameth, I presume. I am Thorin, King under the mountain.”

She descended the stairs, nodding in return when she reached the bottom. “Greetings. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure you wish to greet your nephews properly after not seeing them for so long.” she swept to the side, beckoning the brothers to come down. They did so and exchanged greetings with their uncle, flinching a bit as his eyes told them they were in for it when they were alone.

“So, Fili, what is this about an alliance?” Thorin asked.

Zerameth stepped in before Fili could speak. “It is something of a long tale. If you will come with me, I will take you to a place where it may be told in comfort.” Thorin motioned for her to lead the way. She brought them to a small audience room with comfortable chairs. Taking a seat, she waited for the others to get settled.

She told the story of how she had inherited the lands and the troubles she was having with her neighbors as well as her attempts to find allies. She continued with “And then after a slight misunderstanding about trespassing, I met your nephews. Once they came to know of my problems they thought of this solution. I do hope you are willing to help.”

“You have samples from these caves?” Thorin asked. Fili handed him the stones and gold he had kept and Thorin examined them. “Good quality, all of them.” he said. “I want to see the caves.”

“Of course. I will take you there immediately, unless you would prefer to go in the morning.” she said.

“Now is fine.” said Thorin.

She led them out of the castle and to the caves, calling for servants to bring lanterns. Thorin and his dwarves inspected the caves while she waited outside. Finally Thorin returned to her. “Aye, good quality caves. I suspect there are greater treasures beneath the surface. We shall see. I am inclined towards an alliance.”

“Wonderful. If you will return with me to the castle, I have had a feast prepared. Tomorrow we will begin negotiations, if this is acceptable.” she said.

“Aye. That is fine.” Thorin said.

After returning to the castle, she had the dwarves led to the guest rooms to freshen up before the feast. She and the brothers also went to their respective rooms to make themselves ready.

\------------------------

The feast went well, though dwarven table manners being what they were, it wasn’t pretty. She also met Balin, Thorin’s advisor and scribe. He was a lovely old dwarf in her opinion, not nearly as intimidating as Thorin. She also noticed when Thorin took his nephews aside for a talk. She wished she could have prevented it but knew that she could not. Surprisingly it stayed civil, without even raised voices. Finally the evening ended and she returned with the brothers to their rooms.

“Well, that could have been worse.” said Fili as he fell into a chair. “Aye. I was expecting it to be a lot worse.” added Kili as he curled up at her feet.

“What did he say?” she asked.

“The usual about responsibilities and that we shouldn’t have taken off and hid.” Fili said.

“Presenting him with the caves and alliance seems to have tempered his anger at us, though.” added Kili.

“Aye, but he could tell there was more going on than we told him. He didn’t press us on it, which was odd.” said Fili.

“I know, which frightens me a little. He had that look, like he’s planning a prank.” said Kili.

“Except that Uncle Thorin does not prank.” Fili stated.

“We’ll see what tomorrow brings. Speaking of which, I should go to bed. I’m sure I’ll need all my wits when negotiating with your uncle.”

\--------------------------

The negotiations began. She offered up full mining right and space for a settlement in return for help in defending her lands.

“These mining rights, what exactly are they?” Thorin asked.

“You have the rights to do whatever you wish with whatever you find. Sell , trade, horde it. I care not. You also dispose of all waste that comes from your mining and I don’t mean by piling it up somewhere on my lands.” she said, Balin writing it all down, in proper terminology, of course.

“And the settlement?” he asked.

“To be kept to a reasonable size for the mining being done. The residents are free to roam anywhere on my lands, trading with those already here. But they are to obey my laws and will be punished the same as any other who breaks them. It matters not to me if a lawbreaker is human, elf, dwarf or what have you. Nor do I care if they are male or female.” she stated.

Thorin nodded. “Acceptable and what are your expectations for defense?”

“I wish for your warriors and I know that most of your miners are also warriors to join my soldiers whenever the lands need defending, if they need defending. I am hoping that their very presence here serves to deter those who would attack.” she declared.

“Acceptable. I have one condition. You will take my nephew, Kili as your consort.” Thorin said.

“What?” Zerameth, Kili and Fili said in unison.

“You heard me. I know there is something going on that I am not being told although I can guess what it is. Fili cannot stay. He must return with me, marry a dwarf and produce full-blooded heirs.” He said.

“I have already said I would not wed. I will not give up my right to rule these lands.” she said heatedly.

“I said that he would be your consort, not take over your rule. I’ve never thought Kili had what it takes to rule.” Thorin said. She sprung to Kili’s defense. “Wait, woman, let me finish.” Thorin interrupted.

“I’ve never thought Kili had what it takes to rule.” he repeated. “On his own.” he added. “He is more suited to helping someone rule. I’d always thought he’d help Fili when that time came but now… now I believe he can help you. Particularly when you must deal with us dwarves.”   
She did not know how to respond to this. She said. “Will you give us a few moments to discuss this?”

“Of course.” Thorin said.

\----------------------

She led the brothers to another room, closing the door behind her.

“He is right. I cannot stay. I never planned to stay. I know my duty.” Fili said. “And Kili as your consort does make sense.”

“Perhaps, but he, and I, for that matter, should have some say in it.” she said.

“You don’t have to agree.” countered Fili.

“You know I do. I need this alliance.” she fumed.

“Don’t you want me?” a voice asked behind her. She spun to see Kili looking at her.

“Oh, Kili, of course I do. But, he’s not giving us a choice.” she said.

“Even if Uncle Thorin had never mentioned it, never required it, I have wanted to stay here, with you. As your consort or anything you wanted me to be.” Kili said softly. “I’m sorry Fili. I didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted to break my promise to be there and help you when you are king.”

“It’s alright, brother. I already suspected this might be true.” said Fili.

She looked at Kili, studying him, reading the look in his eyes and feeling the truth of his words. She looked inside herself, to that part she had locked away and saw the truth there as well.

“I accept you as my consort, Kili.” she said, giving him a kiss. She looked at Fili. “Although I regret that we did not get the chance to..” she trailed off.

“I regret it as well.” Fili replied.

“You do not have to regret. Take tonight together. I don’t mind.” Kili said. They both looked at him. “Honestly, it’s alright. If Uncle hadn’t have arrived yesterday, I expect it would have happened soon anyway.”

“Alright, then everything is settled?” she asked. Both of them nodded. “Then let’s go inform your uncle that we accept his condition.” she said.

\---------------------

They returned to the other room.

“I accept your condition.” she said.

“Good, here is the Alliance contract and the Consort contract.” Thorin slid the contracts over to her. She read them both, handing the consort one to Kili when she was finished. They all signed, Balin and Fili serving as witnesses and it was done.

Officially, according to the dwarves, Kili was her consort. She would announce it to her people later.

“Balin and I will go back to the caves tomorrow to explore them further as well as choose a settlement site.” Thorin said. “Fili, we leave the day after tomorrow.”

He turned to her. “Balin will lead the settlement. I expect it will be a month before they return. You can hold off your neighbors that long, I trust.”

“I can.” she said.

“Then everything is settled.” Thorin declared.

\----------------------------

The three returned to the brothers’ rooms and Kili immediately shooed the other two off to the inner bedroom.

“You two go have your fun. I’ll just pack up my things so they can be moved to Zera’s rooms and make a list of things for you to send to me, Fili.” he told them.

Fili hugged his brother and she kissed Kili on the forehead before taking Fili’s hand and leading him into the other room. She let go of his hand as they entered and he closed the door behind them. 

They stood for a moment, looking at each other, both unsure where to start. Finally, Fili stepped towards her, cupping her cheek with his hand, drawing her in for a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking her lips, asking for access, which she granted, moaning softly as his tongue entered, caressing hers. His hand slipped into her hair, holding her there while he kissed her. His other hand slipped around her waist to her back, pulling her against him. His kiss got rougher, more demanding, he growled deep in his throat as their tongues dueled. 

She pulled away, panting, used to being the dominant one, she was torn between submitting and trying to take control. She settled for something in the middle, moving away from him to sit on the bed, waiting for him to come to her but not ordering him to. With a growl, he did, nudging her legs apart with his knee as he took her mouth again. Her hands tangled into his hair, kissing him back just as hard. Their tongues fought for dominance, both moaning into the other’s mouth. He reached up and pulled her hands from his hair as he broke the kiss and slid his lips down her throat. He nipped and licked at the hollow at the base before nipping along her collarbone and then up her neck to her ear. He nibbled and sucked on the lobe, drawing gasps and whimpers from her. His hand slid up her side, over her clothed breast to caress the bare skin above. His other hand slid behind her to loosen her stays. He slipped his hand inside her chemise to cup a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers, never stopping his lips on her ear. She mewed at the feel of his hand on her breast, gasped when he touched her nipple.

“Stand.” he whispered in her ear, moving so she could do so. He slowly and leisurely removed her clothing, kissing and licking her skin as it was exposed. She let him, musing that it was no so bad letting someone else take control, although not too much control as he tossed the last piece of her clothing aside. She pushed him away, reaching to start removing his clothing. She did the same to him as he’d done to her and he let her. Soon they were both nude and Fili retook control, pushing her onto the bed as he brought his lips to her skin. He licked and nibbled everywhere, his hands exploring where his lips were not. She gasped and mewed, building up to a loud moan when he took a nipple between his lips. He licked and sucked one and then the other, switching back and forth until she was a panting, writhing, moaning mess beneath him. And then he moved lower, spreading her legs with his hands until he could slip his tongue into her folds. She cried out, hips bucking at the touch of his tongue. He dove deeper, fingers spreading her lower lips giving his lips and tongue access everywhere. He found her nub and worked it with lips and tongue as he slipped a finger inside her. She cried his name, thrusting against him. He continued working her nub, slipping his finger in and out of her, soon adding a second finger and eventually a third as she moaned and cried, writhing on the bed. He increased the speed of both fingers and tongue, thrusting his fingers hard into her until she screamed throatily, arching her back as she came.

Not giving her anytime to recover, he removed his tongue and fingers and knelt between her legs, thrusting into her hard and fast. She cried out again, wrapping legs and arms around him as he continued slamming into her. She shivered and shuddered around him, her orgasm never quite stopping as he pounded her into the bed. Every so often he hit just the right spot inside her and she cried out again as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. He grunted and groaned as he thrust into her. Feeling his own release nearing, he sped up even more until with a savage growl he spilled his load into her, his jerky last thrusts forcing another cry from her. He collapsed on top of her.

A few minutes passed while they caught their breath and then she pushed him onto his back, growling. “My turn.”

She knelt astride him as she began with his neck, nibbling and licking. She made her way down his body, sliding against him as she went. Soon she reached his shaft, still sticky from earlier. Slowly she used her tongue to clean every inch of him. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it behind his head so he could watch. Catching his eyes, she slowly licked from the base all the way to his tip in one smooth motion, finishing with a swirl around the head. Still holding his gaze, she licked her lips, smiling at him. He swallowed hard, the look in her eyes said she intended to pay him back for every bit of pleasure he’d given her. Lowering her head, she took him in her mouth, slowly sliding him in and out, swirling her tongue anywhere she could. She continued this for many minutes, slow and steady, until he was whimpering “Faster.”

She let him slide from her lips and looked up at him with an evil little smile. “No.” she said. She went back to what she’d been doing, this time only taking the head into her mouth. He thrust, trying for more. She simply held down his hips, preventing him from moving. He groaned. “Please.” he begged. She went a little faster, taking more of him in. Then she slowed for awhile, before alternating fast and slow every minute or so. He whimpered and moaned, fisting his hands into the sheets. She released his hips, holding herself up as she let him thrust, moving just enough that she didn’t gag as he did so. It wasn’t long before he warned her, “Nearly there.” She just kept going, working with his thrusts to take as much as she could into her mouth, using her hand on the rest. He stiffened and released with a cry of her name. She swallowed rapidly, barely able to keep up. He softened some but she kept working on him with hands and lips until he hardened again.

She came up and kissed him, soft and gentle as she straddled him, slowly sliding his length into her until he was completely engulfed. She began moving slowly and leisurely in deliberate contrast to his actions earlier. His hand went to her hips as she slowly rode him, rocking gently against his hips. She slid her hands over his chest, caressing the muscles she found there, outlining them with her fingers. All the while she never stopped moving, slowly, gently, sometimes rising to almost let him all the way out before sliding slowly all the way back down. Their breathing quickened, he moaned softly. She sped up her movements, but only a little and mostly on the way down, landing firmly, pushing him a little further inside her. His moans grew louder and her breathing became faster and more shallow. Little by little she spend up, shifting her angle so that he began hitting that special spot inside her, moaning every time it was touched. He grasped her hips firmly, steadying her as she moved. His hips thrust to meet hers and the end was near for both. With a growl, she threw back her head, arching her back, crying his name as she found her release. He muscles contracted, milking him and he was lost as well, a guttural groan escaping his lips. She fell atop him, shifting to let him slide from her body, tangling her legs with his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they came down from their pleasurable heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, that got sappy for awhile. And then got pretty damn hot. On a more serious note, Thorin’s insistence on Kili becoming her consort might be out of character. He’s giving more than he’s receiving, most definitely not one of his traits. On the other hand, he does care about his nephews’ happiness and thinks this will make one of them (Kili) happy. And also removes a distraction for Fili, who might, without his brother to tempt him into mischief, settle down to the business of learning to rule and finding himself a proper bride. So it might not be so out of character after all.


	5. Chapter 5

The three spent the next day, their last day, together in the brother’s rooms. Kili spent the first hour or so grinning at them, making little jokes about how difficult it had been for him to sleep the night before with all the noise. They let him have his fun until Fili finally reminded him of his own lost night of sleep due to Kili’s noises. After that, they just spent the time talking, the brothers often bringing up little memories of their past together. They were dreading the upcoming separation, they’d never really been apart since Kili had been born. Kili would at least have Zerameth to ease his pain but Fili would be alone.

“It won’t be so bad for me, Kili. At least I’ll be able to woo a wife without my pest of a little brother in the way.” he teased.

“Aye, but now who is going to interrupt and give you an excuse to leave when those lasses you don’t like corner you?” Kili shot back.

“What do you mean, lasses I don’t like? And I never allow myself to be cornered.” replied Fili.

“Merabrylla.” Kili said.

Fili paled and shuddered.

“Who’s Merabrylla?” Zera asked.

“She’s a very large, very strong, very ugly dwarf lass who has had her sights set on poor Fili since we were small.” answered Kili. “You’d better practice your excuses, brother and perhaps your running skill as well.”

“I’ve changed my mind. I want to stay.” said Fili. Kili laughed and even Zera smiled.

“Perhaps you ought to tell your uncle about the lass and how you most definitely don’t want her. I’m sure he’d help you.” she suggested.

“Good idea. I’ll do that.” said Fili.

The day went on and the brothers drew closer together, growing quiet, sharing a couch. She sat in a chair, watching them, feeling guilty to be the cause of their separation. Finally, she stood, moving towards the door.

“I’ll leave you alone now.” she said, wanting to give them time together in private. Kili looked as if he was going to protest but a glance from Fili kept him from speaking.

“Thank you, Zera.” Fili said.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in the morning.” she replied and left.

\-------------------------------------

She returned in the morning and could immediately see in their faces that it had been an emotional night for them. She almost turned around and went to Thorin to cancel the contracts but Fili must have read her intentions on her face and grabbed her hand keeping her from leaving.

“It’s alright, we’re alright.” he told her. 

Kili nodded. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.” he said.

“I’ll visit as often as I can.” said Fili.

“Besides, we would have had some separation eventually.” Kili said.

“We just never though Kili would find someone before I did.” Fili laughed.

She smiled weakly.

“I expect Uncle is waiting for us so we should say our farewells now.” said Fili, pulling her into a hug. “Take care of him.” he whispered in her ear.”

She hugged him tightly. “I will, I promise.” she whispered back before giving him a soft kiss and letting him go.

The brothers embraced, speaking softly to each other words she could not hear. Kili grinned and Fili thumped his brother on the back as they parted, laughing. Fili picked up his pack and they left the room.

\------------------

They joined Thorin and his dwarves at the front gate. Thorin pulled Kili into a rough hug, despite how it sometimes appeared, he did love his nephews and he didn’t know when he’d see Kili again. He approached Zera and asked her to step to the side, away from the others.

“I don’t know what your feelings are for Kili but for him to willingly part from his brother means his feelings for you are quite deep. I suspect yours for him are deeper than you realize. Think on this and when you know, express those feelings to him.” His eyes grew distant for a moment. “Before you lose the chance to do so. Do not wait for him. We dwarves are not known for discussing such things.”

She nodded. “I will do as you ask.”

“You are nearly kin, now. A child would complete that bond.” he told her.

Her eyes widened. “I did not think such a mix was possible.” she said.

“It is, though rare.” he said. “Take care of my nephew.” He returned to the group. “Balin should return to start the settlement in two months.”

They said their farewells and the group of dwarves mounted their ponies and rode off. Zera and Kili watched until they were out of sight.

“Come along, Kili. Lets get you moved into my rooms.” she said, calling for servants.

\------------------------------

It did not take long for Kili’s belongings to be moved and organized. Afterwards they went to her study to write the announcement of both her taking Kili as her consort and the alliance to be sent across her lands. Ordering a scribe to make copies and have them sent out they went to the throne room. She had already ordered her couch to be removed and matching thrones to be brought out of storage to replace it. Taking their places upon the thrones, she had the room called to attention.

She stood. “It is my pleasure to announce that I have taken Kili, of the line of Durin, nephew to Thorin, King under the Mountain, as my consort.” She said to the crowd. “Furthermore, I have entered into an alliance with King Thorin. Dwarves will be creating a settlement on my lands and mining the hill caves in exchange for adding their forces to mine in defense of my lands, if needed.”

She looked over her people. “The dwarves will be required to follow the laws of the land just as you are. I expect that you will welcome them and help them to get settled.” She seated herself on her throne, signaling the end of her speech. She and Kili sat for awhile, listening to the murmurs of conversation amongst her people, pleased that, at least for the moment, there were no sounds of objections.

\----------------------

In the afternoon, they continued tending to the details that Kili being her consort entailed.

“I need to have that room in the dungeons cleaned out. I won’t need it anymore.” she said.

“You’re not going to dispose of everything, are you?” Kili asked.

“Aye, at least have it put into storage.” she replied.

“Can we keep some things….for us…me?” Kili blushed as he asked.

She grinned. “We can keep anything you want.” They went down to the room. Kili explored, picking up a few items here and there and bringing them to her. She raised an eyebrow when he brought a few whips over, including the one she had used on his brother. 

He blushed again, looking down as he mumbled. “I just want to try it. If I don’t like it, I know you’ll stop.”

“I’m willing to try anything you want, my pet.” she told him, lifting his head so she could kiss him thoroughly. He whimpered when she broke the kiss, “More.” he begged.

“Not now.” she said firmly. “Is there anything else you want to keep?” He went around the room again, looking into all the cabinets and drawers, bringing her a pile of scarves and feathers. They bundled up all the items and took them to her, now their, rooms. They put the items into a trunk in their bedroom, all except a feather and some scarves that Kili set aside. 

\------------------------------

That evening, after dinner in their sitting room, Kili went to the bedroom. He returned and knelt before her. He presented the feather to her, softly saying. “Please, Mistress.” She smiled and took it from him, lightly dragging it down the side of his face. He squirmed at the ticklish sensation.

“Go to the bedroom, strip and wait for me.” she ordered. He obeyed, nearly running from the room. She decided to make him wait for a few minutes and busied herself making a few notes of things she needed to do in the next few days. Finishing, she rose and entered the bedroom, taking the feather with her. Kili was kneeling on the floor, waiting.

“Good boy.” she praised him. She ran the feather down his chest, watching him shiver at the tickle. “On the bed.” was her next command. He obey, laying on his back on the bed. She took the scarves that Kili had left to one side and carefully tied his wrists and ankles to the bed. Kneeling next to him, she began dragging the feather over his skin, starting with his neck and moving down over his chest and stomach. He wriggled, trying to get away from the tickles. She moved lower, over his hips and down his legs. He tensed as the feather passed his shaft, groaning when he realized she wasn’t going to touch it yet.

She smiled and took the feather away. “Not what you want? she asked.

“No, Mistress.” he gave her a pleading look. She dragged the feather between his legs, over his balls and up his shaft and he gasped. “Is that what you want?” she asked. “Aye, Mistress, please.” he answered. She repeated the move getting another gasp before starting to lightly rub the feather over all sides of his shaft, swirling it around the head at times. Kili moaned and mewed, writhing in his bonds. After a minute or two she removed the feather and he whimpered. She dragged the feather over his balls, only occasionally moving it up his shaft, which twitched and quivered at the ticklish touch. He whimpered, toes curling at the tickle/pleasure. She continued for many minutes, dragging the feather all over his body, watching the conflict between tickle and pleasure depending on what part of his body the feather was touching. 

She dropped the feather on the bed and stroked his shaft, sliding her hand down over his balls as well, banishing the tickle, making him moan and thrust his hips. She leaned down, placing a light kiss upon the tip of his shaft before getting off the bed and going to the trunk of toys. She rummaged around, taking far more time than she actually needed, while Kili lay on the bed, impatient for her return. Finally deciding she’d taken long enough she returned to the bed. She sat next to him and held up the items for him to see. One was a black cloth, the other a silk scarf.

“Lift your head, my pet.” she instructed. He obeyed and she tied the black cloth around his head, covering his eyes. “Can you see?” she asked. “No Mistress.” he answered. In response she trailed the silk scarf over his body. He inhaled sharply in both surprise and the feel of the soft fabric against his skin. She swirled the scarf over his skin, dragging it over his nipples, causing him to gasp. She dragged it further down, the feel of it making his skin tingle. She continued dragging it over his chest and stomach paying special attention to his nipples. He moaned softly, his body twitching each time the silk touched his nipples. She dragged the scarf between his legs over his balls and up his shaft, repeating this several times as his shivers turn to shudders, moans increasing in volume. She let the scarf drift back up to his chest and nipples for more gasps and full body twitches. 

She wrapped it loosely around his shaft, slowly and carefully pulling it off so that the scarf’s whole length slid over and around his shaft. He moaned, hips twitching and toes curling, at the feel of the cool fabric against the hot length of his shaft. Draping the scarf over his shaft, she grasped him lightly, rubbing the fabric against him as she slid her fingers up and down his length. He moaned and mewed at the feel of it. She let her hand trail down to his balls, cupping them gently through the fabric, using her thumb to rub the silk over them. His breath hitched and he mewed softly. She continued caressing him through the fabric and soon his hips were twitching uncontrollably as he moaned “Please.” over and over. She wrapped the scarf around her hand and rubbed it over his whole body to the sound of his moans. She moved to lay beside him, her head near his hips and she slid her hand back down to his shaft. She alternated licking and kissing the tip of his shaft with rubbing the whole length with the scarf. He pulled at his bonds, writhing wildly, begging loudly.

“Tell me what you want, Kili.” she ordered, still lighting rubbing his shaft with the scarf.

“Please, want.” he moaned. “Mouth.”

“Say it properly.” she demanded.

“Please, want…..your….mouth, Mistress.” he forced out between moans.

She smiled, tossing the scarf to the side as she crawled between his legs. She bent down, taking just the tip into her mouth and he began thrusting wildly. She held herself up, moving with him so that she didn’t choke. His head was thrown back as he moaned and cried out. After a minute of this, she gently cupped and began to massage his balls, his hips instantly stilled although his moans increased. She slid her mouth down over his shaft, swirling her tongue over the head as she took as much of him as she could. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, tongue caressing everywhere, still massaging his balls. She could feel his end was near and abruptly stopped. Kili whimpered in protest.

“Not yet, my pet.” she said. She sat next to him and removed the blindfold. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly calmed, his eyes begging her to continue. She just smiled at him, waiting. Finally she judged him calm enough for what she planned next. She released him from his bonds. “Stay on the bed.” she ordered him. She stood next to the bed, out of reach. “Watch me, Kili.” she commanded. Slowly, seductively, she removed her clothing. Once nude, she ran her hands over her skin. Kili’s eyes followed her every move. She caressed her breasts, playing with her nipples. Her breath came a little faster, as did, Kili’s.

“Wishing you were doing this?” she asked.

Kili whispered. “Aye, Mistress.” His hands flexed and he struggled to not to go to her. She pulled a chair over and sank into it, leaning back, legs spread. One hand continued playing with a nipple while the other slipped down between her legs.

“What about now, my pet? Would you like to touch me here?” she gasped as her fingers played with her nub.

“Oh, aye, Mistress. Please, Mistress.” Kili whimpered. She slipped a finger inside herself, sliding it in and out, her breathing quick and shallow.

“Would you like to taste me?” she asked, her fingers moving to play with her nub once more.

“Aye, Mistress. Please let me pleasure you, Mistress.” Kili begged, moving to the edge of the bed. She moaned softly, twitching slightly as she played with herself. Kili whimpered at the sound, nearly falling off the bed as he tried not to reach towards her.

She removed her hand from between her legs. “Come here then, my pet.” she said. Kili rushed to her, falling to his knees between her legs. “Touch me.” she ordered and he complied, hands sliding over her knees and thighs. He found her nub and rubbed it causing her to gasp. “Use your tongue.” she moaned and he immediately replaced his fingers with his tongue, sucking and flicking her nub. Her hands clenched onto the arms of the chair. He slipped lower, plunging his tongue inside her and she moaned, one hand slipping into his hair. He continued, switching between playing with her nub and slipping his tongue inside her as she writhed and moaned in the chair. He focused his tongue on her nub, slipping first one then two fingers inside her. She bucked, thrusting against his fingers, mewing and moaning. He intensified his efforts, adding a third finger. He hand slipped from his hair and she gasped the chair tightly, back arching as she cried out in pleasure. He worked his fingers faster and harder, his tongue never letting up on her nub until she came with a guttural scream, writhing in the chair. He slowed and then stopped, sitting back and waiting for her to come to her senses. 

Her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. Pushing herself somewhat unsteadily to her feet, she looked down at him and smiled. She lay on the bed, beckoning Kili to follow. He did and she guided him to kneel between her legs. “That was a very good start to pleasuring me, my pet. Now you need to finish.” She told him. “I want to feel you inside me.” He needed no further instructions.

He moved, placing himself at her opening and slowly slid inside until he was fully engulfed. She moaned at the feeling of him filling her. He began moving slowly, gradually increasing the speed and force as she mewed and writhed beneath him. Her arms went around him, nails digging into his back as she bathed his shoulder and neck in messy open mouth kisses. He moaned and went faster. Their breathing quickened, became more shallow, their cries and moans filled the air. It did not take long, as aroused as both were from their previous activities, for them to reach their releases, nearly simultaneously. He thrust sporadically as her inner muscles milked every last bit from him. He collapsed on top of her, unable to hold himself up and she held him close as she continued to shudder and shiver. Finally he slipped free of her and slid to the bed at her side. She turned and cuddled close to him and they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nasty sexist, racist language ahead and battle (not really gory) and a whole lot of angst. I apologize in advance for the sketchy tactics and methods used in the battle. It’s probably not at all realistic. I don’t know a thing about battle and just did the best I could.
> 
> One more chapter and an epilogue after this

The weeks passed quickly and the dwarves were to arrive any day. Finally the day came and the dwarves were spotted on the road. Zerameth and Kili went to the gate of the castle to meet them. Balin greeted them warmly and Kili grinned to see who was with them.

“Bofur, Nori, it’s good to see you again.” he said. The pair came forward, greeting her and clapping Kili on the back.

“So, a consort now. Who’d have thought little Kili would have landed such a spot.” teased Nori. “And with such a beautiful woman.” added Bofur, looking her up and down. Kili blushed but laughed, “Eyes to yourself, Bofur.”

“If you three are done being silly.” Balin scolded lightheartedly and everyone laughed. “Lady Zerameth, may I present Bofur who will be in charge of the actual mining operations and Nori, who will, errr, assist with defense.” he continued.

Bofur bowed but Nori stepped forward and took her hand, bowing over it as he kissed the back. “What he means is I’m a spy.” he whispered with a wink. She smiled and nodded her head to both, raising an eyebrow at Nori’s words.

She was about to offer them rooms for the night when Balin said. “We’d best be going. We need to get a camp set up at the settlement site.”

“If there is anything you need, please let me know.” she told them.

A dwarf led a pony up and started unloading it. “Oh, I almost forgot. Here are the things you asked Fili to send.” Balin added. 

\-------------------------------

Balin had brought a hundred dwarves with him. Half immediately started mining while the rest built homes of wood. Kili explained that the structures were somewhat temporary and that once some of the mine shafts within the hills were played out, the dwarves would build permanent homes in them. Weeks passed with only a few problems. Some of her guards were unhappy with the dwarves presence, especially upon learning that the dwarves were to be part of her land’s defense. She swiftly squashed their objections, reminding them that they would need all the help they could get if Lord Blaen attacked and that they dwarves were there by her invitation. The offer of staying in her dungeons for a time combined with the fact the dwarves kept mostly to themselves helped greatly.

One day Balin requested a private audience. They met in the same room they’d used to sign the alliance contract. Balin entered, looking quite serious, bringing Nori with him.

“We’ve got trouble.” Nori said bluntly.

She raised an eyebrow. “What kind of trouble?” 

“Lord Blaen is planning an attack. He is not pleased with you allowing us dwarves to settle and mine here.” Nori replied.

“That’s not surprising.” she said wryly.

“I believe he said something along the lines of that damn irresponsible woman giving away my treasure to dwarves. And other things I won’t repeat about taking a dwarf as consort.” Nori told her.

She laughed. “I can imagine what he said, probably something about being an abomination, narrow minded idiot that he is.”

Nori smiled. “You’d be right, on both.”

“So what do we do?” she asked. 

“He’s planning the attack for a fortnight from now.” Nori said and continued to describe the enemy’s plans. She was quite impressed by the amount of detail he was able to provide. She called in the captain of her guards and they spent the rest of the afternoon planning for battle. It took hours but they finally came up with a plan.

The enemy was planning a straightforward attack, something Nori privately thought was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard, coming straight down the main road to the castle. They planned for a few roving bands of her guards to attack the edges and backside of the army, picking off as many as possible using bows. A small band of dwarves would remain at their settlement along with a detachment of her guards in case Lord Blaen decided to attack there. These would also serve as reinforcements if needed. The rest of the dwarves and the main part of her guards would stay within the castle, the dwarves massing behind the gate and the guards in the battlements with bows. She, with Kili as her bodyguard as well as a few guards would stay on the inner wall.

The plan in place they went to prepare. Kili tried, once again, to convince her to stay within the castle, out of harm’s way. She refused. If she was going to ask her people to fight for her, she must be where they could see her and draw strength from her presence. It was their first fight and Kili stormed off afterwards, staying away from her for the rest of the day. She was kept busy with preparations, conferring with her captain and key members of her guards, but his absence weighed on her. In such a short time, they’d become nearly inseparable. She still hadn’t seen him when bedtime came. She was worried, not that he couldn’t protect or take care of himself, but for their relationship. Still, she was not going to back down. It was her duty as their ruler to be up on that wall.

She was in bed, trying and failing to sleep, when Kili came in. She turned to look at him in the dim light of the single candle she had left for him. When he saw that she was awake, he went to her, kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. “I talked to Balin and he made me see that you are right. You must do your duty.” he paused. “And I must do mine. I will keep you safe, I swear it.”

“I know you will and I’m glad he was able to help you understand.” she replied. “Now come to bed. I missed you today.”

He stood and started undressing, thinking back to his conversation with Balin.

\------------------

Flashback

“Balin, how could you let her put herself in danger like that?” Kili cried.

“I’m not letting her do anything, lad. She’s the ruler here. It’s her duty.” Balin replied calmly.

“But she could be killed. It’s too dangerous. It’s not right.” Kili declared.

“Are you worried because she’s a woman or because she’s your lover? Would you be so worried if you weren’t her consort or if she were a man?” Balin asked. Kili stared at him, unable to answer.

“Male or female, your lover or not, she is ruler here and as such, she must be seen by her troops. She represents everything they are fighting for. If she hid away it would be like she was saying she didn’t trust them to defend her and her lands, their own homes.” Balin told him. Kili stared at his boots, feeling selfish and embarrassed.

“It’s your job to protect her, Kili. As her consort and bodyguard you’ll be up there next to her. You must keep her safe.” Balin said, laying a hand on Kili’s shoulder. “We’ll all be counting on you, her most of all.”

Kili looked up at him and said fiercely. “I understand. I will keep her safe.”

\-------------

“I will keep her safe.” Kili whispered to himself before blowing out the candle and joining her in the bed. He turned to her, whispering. “I missed you too.” as he cupped her face with one hand. His thumb slid over her cheek as he brought his lips to hers, kissing her lightly. She hummed with pleasure as he deepened the kiss, his hand sliding down over her shoulder. He kissed her with increasing passion and she responded with equal measure, surprised yet pleased that he was being somewhat dominate.

His hand slipped lower, pleased to find that she was as naked as he was, his lips never leaving hers. He slipped his hand up her bare leg to her hip, pushing gently. She rolled onto her back and he followed, his lips slipping to her neck as he leaned over her. His hand roamed higher, caressing her breast as his lips and teeth nipped and kissed along her neck.

“I want you.” he breathed in her ear and she shivered at the need in his voice. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and her shiver turned in to a shudder as she gasped. He replaced his fingers with his lips, nuzzling and sucking on her nipple. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. He flicked the hard peak with his tongue, making her gasp and twitch. He kissed lower, over her stomach and even further, pushing her legs apart. He dove into her center with his tongue, quickly finding her nub and began sucking and flicking it. He slipped a finger between her wet folds, sliding it inside her easily. She thrust against it, moaning and whimpering. He slid the finger in and out, his tongue never letting up on her nub as she mewed and writhed upon the bed. He added a second finger and she cried out, thrusting harder against him. He continued, his hand moving faster and harder inside her. A third finger entered her as he sucked hard on her nub and with a cry, she came. He lapped up her juices like nectar as he eased his fingers out of her.

Rising up over her, he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he slid into her, savoring the feel of her tight sheath enclosing him. Once fully in, he captured her lips once more, kissing her slowly but passionately, timing the slow thrusts of his hips to the thrusts of his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and thrust back against him, taking him deeper as she wrapped her legs around him. He continued his slow thrusts, savoring every moment of being so close to her. He poured his emotions into his motions, trying to show her how he felt through his actions. He made love to her slowly and thoroughly. He dropped his head to her shoulder, nibbling and licking and kissing the bare skin there. He tasted the salty sweetness of her skin. 

The feel of being inside her, the taste of her on his lips, the way she mewed at every thrust, the sight of her face, eyes closed and filled with pleasure, the scent of their lovemaking in the air. He committed all of these things to memory, cherished them, swore to protect them and the woman herself. For without her, none of them would be possible.

He thrust harder, seeking to become one with her, if only for a few minutes. He moaned against her skin, hearing her echo the sound. Her hands clutched at his back as her legs tightened around him. Faster and harder, he thrust into her, every motion causing a new cry to burst from her lips. He tried to slow, wishing to prolong the pleasure, to remain one with her longer, but passion overwhelmed him, overwhelmed them both as she pulled at him, wordlessly pleading for more. He could only give in and drove into her harder and faster, feeling her inner muscles ripple around him as she gave into the pleasure, crying his name as she came. He continued his thrusts, feeling his own end was near. She whispered his name, her muscles milking him as the waves of pleasure continued to wash over her. It was too much and he released, filling her as he moaned her name, thrusting sporadically until he was empty.

He fell to the side, laying beside her, burying his face in her shoulder as their breathing slowed. He reached over groping for her hand and she intertwined her fingers with his, resting their hands on her stomach, her other hand playing with his hair. They lay like this, relaxed and not speaking, each lost in their own thoughts. Soon he heard her breathing deepen as she fell asleep.

“I love you. I will do anything to keep you safe.” he whispered fiercely. 

\-------------------

The day of the attack arrived and all of her forces were prepared. She paced the wall, anxious and worried. Finally word came, the enemy was on it’s way. As planned, a group of guards went to meet it at the border only to be shot at before they could say a word. The rode away swiftly, spreading the word that Lord Blaen preferred to attack, rather than give them a chance to discuss their differences. Her guards harried the army as it marched down the road, causing the soldiers to bunch closer together. This had the added effect of discouraging them from detouring from the road. Finally they arrived at the castle. Staying out of bow range, Lord Blaen came to the front.

“Whore Zerameth, I, Lord Blaen, declare you an abomination. You have lain with dwarves and allied with them and therefore your lands are forfeit. I come to claim them. You and your dwarf lover are to vacate the castle immediately. You and the rest have 1 day to leave these lands or you will be killed.” he pronounced.

“How dare he!” she fumed. 

“Can he do that?” asked Kili.

“No, that may be the way of things on his lands but this is mine.” She said as she stepped to the highest point of the inner wall so she could be seen.

“I deny your claim, Lord Blaen. You do not have the right to say or do any of those things. I own these lands and my word is law here, not yours.” she declared. “Leave now.”

“If you will not leave peacefully, I will force you to.” Lord Blaen said.

“You are the one in the wrong here. Leave now and your army with you. Stay and you all shall die.” she said.

“So be it. These deaths will be upon your head, harlot.” sneered Lord Blaen. “Attack!” he screamed.

The battle began. Kili and her guards joined her at the high point. She watched the battle, wincing when she saw one of her people fall, wishing she could have prevented this tragedy. At first it went well for her side. Then the enemy brought forth a battering ram. Her archers tried to stop it’s progress but Lord Blaen ordered shields raised all around the ram, preventing the arrows from killing the ram’s bearers. She cursed the lack of defensive design of her castle. She had no ability to pour boiling oil or catapults to send boulders crashing into her enemies. Just her guards and the dwarves. While the latter had done their best to reinforce the gate, there was only so much they could do with the design of the castle. 

The ram thudded against the gate. It held but soon the enemy found their rhythm and it was obvious that the gate would not hold for more than an hour. For that hour, she paced while her archers picked off any of the enemy that they could. She could see the roving bands in the distance, also doing their best to reduce the enemies numbers. It was not enough. Soon the gate would give and the enemy would be within the courtyard. She could not see how they could win. She could only trust in the dwarves famed battle prowess.

With a final thud, the ram broke through the gate, splinters flying. A few more swings and the gate was demolished. The ram was pulled back and the enemy flooded in only to be met by a solid wall of dwarves. Axes and battle hammers flew through the air and the enemy was pushed back. The line ebbed and flowed as first one side then the other would gain and then lose the advantage.

Unfortunately while everyone was paying attention to the courtyard, the enemy ran ladders up the outer wall. Most were repelled but first a few and then more of the enemy gained a foothold on one section of the wall. Her guards fought valiantly but where soon overwhelmed in that section. Kili noticed it first and immediately started shooting, followed by the rest of her bodyguards. She tried to get someone’s attention down in the courtyard but they were too busy to notice her. Her guards managed to hold the enemy to just one section of the wall but now archers were joining the ranks of the soldiers there.

Suddenly a voice rang out. “Kill the whore. Shoot the harlot!” It was Lord Blaen, unfortunately still alive and safe on the far side of the outer wall. His archers obeyed, first a few and then a large wave of arrows came towards her. Kili reacted swiftly, throwing down his bow to grab her and throw her to the stones, shielding her body with his. They fell, arrows raining down around them. Kili’s eyes widened and his body jerked as several arrows imbedded themselves in his back. She screamed, crying his name. He fell to the stones beside her. She crouched beside him.

“Kili, stay with me. Don’t leave me Kili.” she cried.

“I kept you safe.” he murmured.

“Help! Someone help me. Healers!” she screamed. Blood ran from Kili’s wounds, pooling around him, staining her clothes as she knelt beside him.

“I love you Kili. Stay with me. Don’t close your eyes. Please Kili.” she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Love you too.” he whispered. “I’m so cold.” 

“No Kili, no. Don’t die. I need you. I love you. Stay with me.” she moaned, pushing his hair from his face, kissing his forehead.

“Kept…you… safe. Love you.” he mumbled as his eyes closed.

“I love you too. Kili, please, stay with me. Kili, no.” she pleaded. He didn’t respond. “Kili!” she screamed as the healers arrived and pushed her out of the way. She huddled a few feet away, watching as they frantically worked on the dwarf’s body. One of them shook his head and Zera screamed wordlessly, her heart breaking as she collapsed into a heap upon the stones.


	7. Chapter 7

Her heartbroken scream changed the course of the battle. Her guards and the dwarves, knowing something terrible had happened, fought even harder. They retook the wall, slaying the enemy or simply tossing them off the wall. The dwarves in the courtyard pushed harder, forcing the soldiers back out of the gate, killing many. Lord Blaen, seeing that the tide had turned against him, fled, like the coward he truly was. His general called for a retreat, not wanting to waste any more of his soldiers. Her forces let them go, the guards riding outside the walls simply following to make sure they all left. The battle was won but at terrible cost.

The days that followed passed in a blur for Zera. The infirmary was full, even spilling out into nearby halls and rooms. The death toll of the battle was not nearly as great as she had feared but many were gravely injured and it was not sure that some would survive. She spent her time with the injured, helping the healers, comforting the wounded, trying to keep her mind off of her loss. She worked tirelessly, only eating when forced to and sleeping when she dropped from exhaustion. Finally most of the wounded had healed enough to leave the infirmary and there was nothing left for her to do there.

She then turned her attention to the political aftermath of the battle. It turned out that Lord Blaen had attacked without the knowledge or blessing of the coalition of her neighbors. They immediately named him renegade and ceased all trade and alliance with him. Nori, doing what he did best, reported to her that the renegade lord was holed up in his castle, not daring to step foot outside it’s walls for fear of assassination. Nori offered to take care of the problem for her but she declined, stating that if she decided to get revenge it would be up close and personal. 

The coalition of neighbors offered her membership which led to many days of negotiation. She was first inclined to refuse. After all, not long ago they had coveted her lands. But then she learned that it had been all Lord Blaen, who had been leader of the coalition. He had been the one pushing to depose her from her lands, particularly after she allowed the dwarves their settlement. When the others had refused, he had attacked on his own. After her own questioning and some secret investigations by Nori, she confirmed that none of the members shared Lord Blaen’s bigoted and sexist views. They had always wanted to include her in the coalition but Lord Blaen had not allowed it, on the basis that a woman was not fit to rule. Membership had to be a unanimous decision and they were unable to change his mind. 

When she made the alliance with the dwarves and the settlement began, Lord Blaen had gone wild, claiming this was just more proof of her being unfit to rule. He seemed to think dwarves were little more than barbarians or even animals. When news surfaced of her taking Kili as her lover and then consort, the lord had been irate, claiming that she was clearly deranged for taking an animal to her bed. The coalition had distanced themselves from him at that point, appalled at his attitude. They had been in discussions to expel him from the group when they had learned of the battle and it’s outcome.

She accepted their offer to join the coalition. Then came the negotiations of alliance and trade, made somewhat more difficult by the dwarves being involved. The negotiations lasted for days, starting early in the morning and often lasting late into the night. She had taken to meeting with Balin and sometimes Nori first thing in the morning, before the negotiations started. Balin had become her most trusted advisor and something of an uncle or grandfather to her. Although his dwarvish stubbornness irritated her to no end, she was grateful for his advice and his contract writing skill was beyond value. The other members of the coalition found themselves having to sign airtight, ironclad contracts. Balin had made his disapproval of her accepting membership plain, but he also knew it was her decision to make. She was quick to reassure him that her alliance with the dwarves took priority. He accepted this and in turn made sure that there was not a single loophole or gap in her contracts with the other humans.

Through out the negotiations Zera was eating more regularly as meals were served to the group as they worked and not to eat would have been rude. She still did not sleep much, even when negotiations ended at a reasonable hour, she lay awake for hours, unable to sleep in her bed alone. She was often sick in the mornings and occasionally during the day but she thought it was just a result of the stress she was under. It was Balin who finally demanded that she see a healer.

“Lass, you have been sick three of the last four mornings and don’t think I haven’t noticed you slipping out of the meetings now and then. The servants have told me you’ve also been sick at those times.” Balin told her. “I know you’re barely sleeping, I can see it in your face. You need to see a healer.”

“I’m fine. It’s just all the stress of the negotiations.” She protested.

“Don’t bother trying that with me. I’ve seen far too many years to fall for it. You are ill and you will only get worse if you don’t do something about it. He would not be happy if you let that happen.” Balin said. They both knew who the unnamed he was. Neither liked to use his name. It hurt too much to hear it.

“That’s not fair, Balin, bringing him into this.” she said, tears coming to her eyes.

“I’m sorry, lass but I’ll do what I must to make sure you take care of yourself.” Balin said gently.

“Fine, I’ll see a healer.” she said.

“Good. I’ve arranged for the negations not to start until after lunch today.” Balin stated as he went to the door.

“You what? You sneaky old dwarf.” she cried as Balin opened the door and ushered in the healer who had been waiting in the hall.

“Aye and a good thing I am, as well. I knew you were going to put off seeing a healer, despite your promise, unless I forced the issue.” Balin said. He nodded to both her and the healer and left the room. She submitted to the healer’s examination, expecting he would just tell her what she already knew. Too much stress and too little sleep. So the healer’s announcement caught her completely off guard.

“My lady, I believe you are pregnant.” he said.

“I’m what?” she cried, shocked.

“Having a baby, my lady.” he said.

“I know what pregnant means.” she said, scowling. “How did this happen?” she questioned.

“I would suppose in the usual fashion. Dwarves aren’t really different from men in this regard.” the healer replied, stifling a chuckle. She gave him a sour look.

“I know how it happened but King Thorin told me that dwarf-human mixes were rare. I didn’t think I’d get pregnant for quite some time, if at all.” she said.

“I don’t know anything about that. I think we need to talk to Master Balin. Perhaps he knows more.” the healer said. 

She went to the door and would have had Balin summoned except that the dwarf was lingering right there in the hall. She invited him in and the three settled in to discuss her condition. Balin was quite pleased to have his suspicions confirmed. He didn’t have much actual information but he shared what he knew and some theories he had formed.

Once the discussion was finished and the other two had left, she smiled sadly. Pregnant. She should be feeling such joy but she could not, not without the child’s father with her to share in the news. She went to the infirmary. It was empty but for one last bed, filled with the only one still injured from the battle. She visited every day, but there was never any change and she was starting to give up hope. She sat in her usual chair next to the bed.

“Kili, love, I have such wonderful news but I cannot be happy about it.” she said to the figure laying motionless in the bed. She always spoke to him when she visited. The healers told her that only time would tell if he would wake but that the sound of her voice might help him find his way back.

“We’re having a baby, Kili.” she continued. “I’m pregnant. Please wake up. I cannot do this without you.” She began running her fingers through his hair. “I’m scared, love. The healers think I’m two months along, three at the most, but they’re unsure since you’re a dwarf and I’m a human. Dwarven pregnancies last eighteen months Balin told us, but he doesn’t think mine will last that long. He guessed that it would be a year, maybe a little longer.” She slipped to her knees on the floor, resting her head on the bed next to Kili’s as the tears started to flow. “I never thought I’d be a mother and certainly not alone. You have to wake up, Kili. I need your help to raise our child. I need you. Even with the baby, there is no joy in my life without you. It’s been almost a fortnight since the battle. Please wake up.” she sobbed.

Kili’s survival had been a close thing. The healers had never seen someone so badly injured and survive. They put everything they had into healing him and still, his life had hung by a thread for the first few days. As time went on and the arrow wounds healed, they did not understand why he did not regain consciousness until Balin mentioned that dwarves tended to go into a sort of hibernation when seriously injured. He told them that they could only wait for him to wake on his own. Some did and some did not, simply slipping away quietly to join Mahal in the Halls of Mandos.

Her sobs quieted as she cried herself out. She moved to touch her forehead to Kili’s, her eyes closed as she silently begged Mahal to help Kili return to her. Perhaps it was her breath ghosting over his face or that Mahal chose that moment to grant her plea. It might just have been that enough time had passed, but Kili opened his eyes. “Zera” he whispered. Her eyes flew open and she found herself looking directly into his dark orbs.

“Kili, love, you’re awake.” she whispered.

“Aye, I am. What happened?” he asked. She sat up, allowing him the space to move, which he did, groaning at the stiffness of his body as he shifted to his side.

“You don’t remember?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. I think the battle was not going well, part of the outer wall was taken. And then the arrows.” he said slowly as his memory returned.

“Aye and you protected me with your body. Oh, Kili, you were hit by so many arrows. We didn’t think you would survive.” she cried. “And once your wounds were healing, you didn’t wake up. I’ve been so scared.”

“How long as it been?” he asked.

“Almost a fortnight.” she answered. “I’ve so much to tell you. So much has happened.”

Just then a healer came in. Seeing Kili awake he insisted on examining the dwarf. While that was going on, Zera summoned Balin who arrived slightly out of breath. If she didn’t know better, she’d have bet he had been running. The healer pronounced Kili remarkably healthy, given that he’d been unconscious for so long. His arrow wounds were healing well and as long as Kili was careful, the healer saw no reason he couldn’t sit up and eat, as Kili remarked that he was starving. A meal was brought and as he ate, Kili resumed their earlier conversation. “Blaen?” he asked.

“Unfortunately he survived. Ran like the coward he is, actually. He’s been declared a renegade.” she answered. She went on to explain the coalition and all that went on concerning them. Remembering that she was supposed to attend more negotiations she sent a message to the others, requesting a day’s delay, explaining that her consort had just woken for the first time since the battle. A message returned swiftly, granting her request and adding that she could take an additional day if she needed to. While she had been dealing with these details, Balin had continued updating Kili on recent events. He finished at about the same time Kili finished eating so she though this would be a good time to tell him about the baby.

“I have more important and more personal news.” she said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant, love. You’re going to be a father.” she told him. 

Kili’s eyes widened in surprise. “When, how?”

“I’m fairly sure you know how.” she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes at her. “As for the when, I’m two or three months along. We’re not exactly sure due to the differences between humans and dwarves.” she continued. When he did not react, she asked nervously. “Are you upset?”

“What? No, of course not.” he exclaimed. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect this. I mean I knew it was possible but…” he trailed off. I’m going to be a father.” he said, a grin growing on his face as the news sunk in. “We’re having a baby.” he said. “You are having my baby.” he nearly shouted with an ear to ear grin.

She laughed. “Aye, I am.”

“Come here.” he requested. She did, sitting carefully on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. “You and I are going to have the most beautiful baby ever.” he told her. She smiled.

He looked over at Balin. “Uncle Thorin and Fili are going to be so surprised.” he said.

Balin chuckled. “Aye, that they will. We will have to send an announcement to them.” he said. He turned to Zera. “When do you plan to announce it to your people?” he asked.

“Once the negotiations are complete. I’ll make all the announcements at once.” she replied.

\----------------------

Over the next few days she completed the negotiations and Kili healed enough to be up and about. The announcements were written and sent and a long letter sent off to Erebor. Then they stood together in the throne room and made the announcements to the people.

“I am please to announce that some good has come from the recent battle. Lord Blaen has been declared a renegade. If he sets foot off his own lands, his life is forfeit. I have completed an alliance and several trade agreements with our remaining neighbors. We no longer need to fear attacks.” she told the crowd. She motioned for Kili to join her, taking his hand.

“It is with even greater pleasure that I announce the soon to be complete recovery of my Consort, Kili, from the wounds he sustained protecting me during the battle. Furthermore, we hereby announce that I am pregnant. An heir to my throne is on the way, although we are not exactly sure when he or she will arrive due to the rareness of human/dwarf mixes and therefore a distinct lack of information. I’m sure this will be an adventure for the all of us.” she announced, the last part of her speech prompting laughter. As she and Kili took their seats on the thrones, she motioned to Balin, who stepped forward with his own announcement.

“It is a dwarvish custom to greet the announcement of a pregnancy with much joy and merriment, for children are rare among us. I invite you to join us in celebrating this joyous news.” Balin said. As he finished speaking, several dwarves produced their instruments and began to play and the servants brought forth a feast. It took the humans awhile but the infectious music and singing and the pure enthusiasm of dwarven dancing soon drew them in. Zera and Kili watched fondly as their people mixed freely, teaching each other songs and dances, laughing and having a grand time. After awhile, Kili even coaxed her down for a dance, admittedly one that was more sedate, given her condition and his healing injuries. After that, Kili had his fiddle brought to him and joined the musicians. She stood with the crowd around them, mingling with her people for the first time in her life. She received many quiet congratulations and the people were careful around her, because of both her condition and her status. As the night went on and everyone relaxed she found herself taken aside by a group of women to hear stories and advice about being pregnant. To her surprise she enjoyed herself but it was with relief when Kili came for her to escort her to bed.

\-----------------------

They lay in bed, cuddled together. Regretfully, Kili’s lingering injuries prevented them from doing much but both were quite content to be together and share kisses and light caresses.

“I missed this most of all.” she said softly. “The bed was so empty and the nights so long without you by my side.

“I’m sorry, love.” Kili responded. “But I could not have done it differently. You safety was and always will be my highest priority. I would give my life so that you could live.”

“My life is not worth living without you, Kili.” she said. He thought on that for awhile.

“Then we will just have to live our lives together.” he said.

“I love you.” she said.

“I love you too.” he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Fili left 4 months ago and she is 2 or 3 months along so this is most definitely Kili’s baby.
> 
> Just an epilogue left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Ten months after finding out she was pregnant, Zera gave birth to a beautiful baby boy whom they named Roran. He was a bit large for a human but a little small for a dwarf, a state that would be with him his whole life. He developed slower than a human as well, but again faster than a dwarf. Raising him was very much a guessing game for his parents. 

When Thorin received the letter telling him of the battle and coming child he immediately sent two specially trained dwarves as bodyguards for the child. He and Fili both promised to visit after the child was born. When the child was six months old, they held a ceremony to declare him Zera’s heir. Fili and his new wife, who was not the feared Merabrylla, but a pretty lass by the name of Gwaelyan, attended the ceremony and stayed for a month afterwards to visit as promised.. Fili was quite fascinated with his little nephew. After they returned home, Thorin came for his visit, giving Fili his first experience of ruling on his own. Thorin also adored the child and swore the child looked just like Kili had as a babe. He could often be found holding the child, a tiny fist tangled in his hair.

Of course Kili was still Zera’s pet and they enjoyed each other as often as they could find the time. Unfortunately, Zera never conceived again. The healers speculated that she had perhaps been damaged by Roran’s birth or perhaps the pregnancy as both had been hard on her. Whatever the actual reason, it didn’t matter to them. They had each other and their son.

When Roran was old enough, and in this they had to judge by behavior not his actual age, they began teaching him how to rule, in both the human and dwarven ways. They were assisted by Balin and some of the other dwarves as well as human tutors. He was also trained in weapons, the bow by his father, swords by her guards and axes by the dwarves.

All in all, the years passed peacefully, though this is not to say there weren’t occasional conflicts. Shortly after Roran’s birth, Lord Blaen made another attempt to seize her lands. Thanks to Nori’s advance notice they were prepared and dealt with him swiftly, killing him before he got very far. His lands passed to his son, who thankfully did not share his father’s views and was eventually welcomed into the coalition.

The dwarven settlement flourished and was very prosperous. Thorin’s speculations of greater treasure buried deeper in the caves proved true as a vein of mithril was discovered. It was not large but it took several years to deplete, greatly enriching the dwarves. As a gift of thanks, Thorin had a circlet made of the mithril and sent it to Zera, to be passed down to her descendants when they took the throne.

When Roran was 30 they judged him mature and shortly thereafter Zera and Kili made a trip to Erebor, leaving their son in charge. They stayed several months, meeting Fili’s sons and just born daughter. Zera was properly awed by the splendor of the kingdom, although she had some trouble adjusting to life underground. So it was with both relief and regret that the visit ended and they returned home.

It should not be forgotten that Zera was human and as such was aging more rapidly that Kili. At the age of 70, she decided to step down from her throne and pass the rule to Roran, now 45. They had taught him all he needed to know to rule well and she wanted to enjoy her remaining years with Kili. Roran ruled well, seeking advice from his parents frequently. He married a dwarven lass 5 years after his coronation, eventually having 3 children, 2 boys and a girl. Zera and Kili spoiled their grandchildren rotten, of course.

At the age of 90, Zera died, Kili and Roran at her side, as she passed peacefully in her sleep. They followed dwarven mourning practices as much as possible. Kili prepared her body for burial, which took place in a specially made tomb within the caves. This area was designated as the burial spot for future generations of her family. Kili and Roran recited the dwarven mourning prayer Adrûthigulûb at least daily for the duration of the mourning period (5 weeks).

Umhûdizu tadaizd ku’ adrûthîzd, Mahal , murukhîzd udu charach bakhuzizu ra udnîn izd ana ghiluz nur.

Once the official mourning was complete, Kili returned to Erebor. He and Zera had discussed this prior to her death and agreed that it would be best for him to return to his people, away from the bittersweet memories the castle contained. He would return for visits to his son and grandchildren on occasion. Thorin had gone to join Mahal in the Halls of Mandos not long after Roran took over rule of the lands and Fili would welcome his brother’s advice and counsel as he ruled under the mountain.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Bless those who mourn, creator, shield them from the pain with your hammer and guide them to a new day.  
> Source: http://dwarrowscholar.mymiddleearth.com/2012/04/27/death/


End file.
